


Mind Control

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [23]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had taken sweeps to develop your talents.</p><p>It took less than a minute for her to turn those powers against you...unless she really didn't?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Control

**Author's Note:**

> Latula/Aranea fill I do very little justice for. Based on this prompt:
> 
> "Aranea ♥/♠ Latula  
> A Mind Is a Terrible Thing to Read: when a character with mind reading powers, or similar, becomes distraught or disturbed by other people's thoughts."

You discovered your mind controlling and mind reading powers at a young age. It started with some neighboring trolls, where you spoke their thoughts aloud and you could feel the confusion and uncomfortableness they had at your abilities. And then occasionally when you were feeling impulsive, you would make them do something they may not have done before. Make them say something weird and embarrassing out loud. Make them kiss a stranger. Little by little you tested yourself on what you could and could not do with your powers, and slowly but surely you stretched them out enough so that you could control people’s very thoughts—in essence, make them do things, and  _enjoy_  or  _loathe_  doing those things, while allowing them consciously know they were actually doing them. You could make the troll saying something embarrassing feel liberated at doing so, or make the troll kissing a stranger feel genuinely attracted to the other troll, if only for a moment. Soon, you found you could control multiple… _hoards_  of trolls at once. You could make an entire group of trolls utter strange and humiliating things, and even make them all kiss each other in a strange and overfull makeout session, all while making them all enjoy it immensely.  
  
You would have considered the whole affair sociopathic if it were not you doing such things. After all, you were  _careful_ , where others would perhaps be impulsive and sloppy. You only did these things on rare occasion when your impulses and boredom got the better of you, and even then you never went too far out of line. You had no desire to force groups of trolls to make out, nor to have people feel liberated and joyous at saying really ridiculous incantations. Making someone who was annoying you occasionally fail to notice a tree branch and trip was the most impulsive thing you ever did, and even then you made sure they didn’t fall. Most of the time, you contented yourself with simply reading other people’s minds and emotions, and never doing anything more impulsive…even if you often wished you could be.  
  
With mind and emotion reading, you didn’t feel incredibly guilty in using your powers against your friends. It wasn’t exactly something you could control, and even when you would actually focus and try to read their minds and emotions, it wasn’t like you were planning or bribing or using the information you got. It was more…curiosity, really. As well as just a general thing that was going to happen anyway, so why not get it over with? It wasn’t like it caused any harm to anyone.  
  
At least, until you met Latula.  
  
“Heeeey, rad girl!” she had said, barging into your hive quite unannounced. “ _Wazzaaaaaaaap?_ ”  
  
You met Latula quite by accident when you and the rest of your company were playing Sgrub. Sure, you had heard about her from the others, and you knew what she looked like, but you too had honestly never spoken before that moment. Before then, you hardly took note of her, and she of you.   
  
Or so you assumed.  
  
“How’s it going, lady!?” she had boomed, repeating her original, less articulate question.  
  
“Erm…” you had begun, quite confused at the girl’s presence. “Hello?”  
  
“Haha!” she barked a laugh. “ _Yooooo!_ ”  
  
You thought it strange that she was simply continuing an repeating greetings and questions. Was this how she interacted with everyone.  
  
“Uh…” you began again. “Is there a reason you’re in my hive right now?”  
  
Behind her red eyeglasses, her eyes seemed to be masked from showing any emotions. Really a useless protection for you…but still curious.  
  
“Oh!” she exclaimed, interrupting your process. “Just passing through your land to get my shit done! Thought I’d come stop by and see what you were up to, be polite and stuff! We are a team, after all!”  
  
Then, pumping her fist in the air, she yelled excitedly, “RED TEAM  _REPRESENT_! WHOOP WHOOP!!!”  
  
“Er…yeah!” you said, failing to understand her enthusiasm for being on any sort of team (as if they had any relevance), but still wanting to be polite.  
  
 _Wow._  
  
You felt her thoughts then. Ringing through you loud and clear. Almost as if…as if she was  _wanting_  you to know how she felt.  
  
 _I knew she was as manipulative as they come. She probably thinks she has complete control over everything._  
  
“ _Excuse_  me!?”  
  
You couldn’t control the outburst from coming out, in spite of the fact that you  _knew_  she probably had no idea you could read her thoughts.  
  
…Right?  
  
Her confused expression seemed to convey that. “Uhh…gesundheit?” She continued, unperturbed as your eyes widened with embarrassment. “Anyway, just wanted to say ‘sup.  _Laaaater_ , spider broad!”  
  
As she turned away, you couldn’t help but notice (or perhaps imagine?) her not smiling, but  _smirking_. As if…as if she had  _outsmarted_  you into embarrassing yourself.  
  
As she walked out the door, you kept your composure. But inside, you felt something broiling inside of you. Something angry and… _black_.


End file.
